Tawna Bandicoot
Tawna Bandicoot is a dirty slutty whore who is a hooker right now. But this bitch used to date the most retarded creature in humanity, Crash Bandicoot. O_O O_O. Holy shit, yes, it's true. Why would a trashy harlot date a brainless dumbass? It makes no goddamn sense whatsoever. Anyway, the only reason why these two knuckleheads are dating is because she has huge tits, bigger than my life, DAAAAAAAAAYYYUUUUUMM!!!!!!!!! I can feel them right now as they squeeze my face into the wall, and I am suffocating. All I can smell is breasts, they smell like shit. Literally, like shit. What did she do to her tits man? Did some dumbass guy that she picked up wanted to take a shit on her and he did? What the fuck were they thinking? She must've been high that day. She smokes over 9.000 packs of marijuana every single fucking day of her life. Does this bitch have anything better to do like seduce more men so she can have an orgy? Seriously. Crash, why do you go after slutty thots who likes to sexually please men so they can fuck her in what is the most disgusting pussy I've ever seen in my life. Yes, I said that. I know because I was in Crash's house, yeah, I got invited to his house because I WAS a big fan of him and I wanted a tour of his home island. Wumpa Island. How did you get there anonymous writer of this page? Well, I'll tell you. I actually jumped into the screen and I was in the game. I was really excited to be in an actual video game and not the real world, where there are consequences to your actions. In the Crash world, and pretty much any other video game, you can do whatever you want and you can get away with it. I actually wish I lived there for the rest of my life. Oh shut the hell up about wanting to live there and get to the goddamn point. I'm late for my funeral. Okay, okay, jesus christ. Anyway, after I met Crash and started getting a tour of his island, he finally showed me the inside of his house. He was showing me the living room, bathroom and garage. As I was walking through the hall to go into Crash's room, a horrible grotesque scene met my eyes. I saw TAWNA!!!! Not only that, she was naked, legs spread out, and I saw her PUSSY!!!!!! You won't believe how disgusting it looked. Very, very, very freakin' hairy, there was shit all over it, period blood around her corners, and semen covering the whole thing. I was like, GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD DAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMNNN, WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?????!!!! WHY THE FUCK IS TAWNA NAKED WITH HER NASTY PUSSY OUT???!!!! CRASH, I 'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS BULLSHIT, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD GO OUT WITH THIS WHORE!!! I'M VERY DISGUSTED OF WHAT I'VE SAW!!! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF, DUMBASS MARSUPIAL???!!! Crash said, Hey, I'm sorry!!!!!! She got horny and I got horny, and one thing led to another!!!!! Please don't hate, I couldn't help myself, her pussy looked so fine!!!!! NO MORE FUCKING EXCUSES, I AM LEAVING THIS WORLD AND NEVER, EVER, EVER COMING BACK HERE EVER AGAIN!!!!!! SEE YA CRASH BITCHIDICK!!!! And I left. Damn, that was the worst adventure I have ever been on. That's why I hate him so much to this day. I will never play his games anymore. Boy, do I have much more to say about this ho, so that leads us to the history section. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYY!!!!!!!!!! History Tawna did not start off as a tart that she is now. Before, she was just a normal girl living life like every single human being should be doing. She went to a high school called Bearside High, which is home to one of the most bloodiest, vicious gangs ever in the history of schools and gangs. And, because she has such ginormous motherfucking tits, the gangsters got turned on. They would all whistle whenever she walked by and say. "Damn girl, if you were a chicken, I'd eat those breasts like there's no tomorrow ya know what I'm saying?" Sometimes, whenever she's not around, they'd say, "Damn, I wanna shove those tetas in ma face and smell the beautiful smell of milk. Ha ha. I also wanna smash that sexy booty she has, and hit that thang if ya know what I mean." So one day, when she was walking through the halls looking like an "S.Y.T", (sexy young thang), as they would call her, a guy came up to her and straight out grabbed her tits. Everybody was looking in shock, but surprisingly, Tawna got very horny and turned on, so she said, "Oh I see, you just can't resist touching my sexy delicious looking tits, huh? Well, are you lucky young man, you are coming home with me tonight, and we are gonna have a scrumptious time there. You'll get to suck on my nipples, put your cute little wiener inside my mouth-watering pussy, and, if you're very lucky, I'll give you head. Sound like a deal." And the guy instantly said, "Hell yeah I would like to come to yo' crib tonight." So they did all sorts of sexual things and ever since, Tawna became more interested with the guys at her school. Even after she graduated astonishingly, she did it with men that was way older than her, ranging from 60 to 80 years old. Damn Tawna, what the fuck are you doing with your pathetic life. You could've been a model but instead you became a hooker, a slutty trash-looking hooker that seduces men all the time. Category:Crash Bandicoot Characters Category:Sluts